El Sexto
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Solo ellos dos, tal y como le gusta sin miradas indiscretas o contacto humano innecesario. Ahora solo falta conseguir el regalo perfecto para su novio.


**Esta pequeña viñeta es un regalo para LexSnape por su cumpleaños.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja y advierto que mi concepto de Regulus es... variado y termino siendo una mezcla de lo que yo imaginaba con lo que imaginaban otras personas.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Si fuera mio que cosas no cambiaría

Portada hecha por mi querida _G. Mauvaise_

* * *

 **El Sexto**

Severus detiene sus acciones unos segundos. La estupidez de sus alumnos a la hora de balancear correctamente una ecuación química que hasta el sobrino de su novio de 5 años lograría; bueno de hecho no porque es un Potter, piensa amargamente, pero por lo menos parecía interesarse más por tratar de hacerlo bien que sus estudiantes. Pasa una mano por su cabello y alza la vista.

Al otro lado de la sala su novio, Regulus Black, habla por teléfono con sus nuevos socios en una empresa de, para su desgracia, bromas; unos jóvenes brillantes a los que les impartió clases hasta que decidieron abandonar la escuela. Está bastante seguro que si no se hubieran encontrado con Regulus tal vez no hubiera logrado formar dicha empresa. Suspira suave y mira su celular para verificar la hora justo en el momento en que un recordatorio salta en la pantalla.

En dos días sería su aniversario. Su sexto aniversario; todavía no puede creer que ya lleven seis años juntos él el amargado profesor de química y uno de los hijos de una de las familias más importantes de toda Inglaterra. Deja los exámenes a un lado y cierra sus ojos masajeando sus sienes pensando en que le regalaría.

Salir a comprar algo era un suplicio porque ¿qué podría darle a él que Regulus no pudiera obtener por sus propios medios? E ir a cenar era mucho peor pues al aparentar Regulus menos edad que los 27 años que tiene y él parecer mayor que sus 28 años las personas solían voltear a mirarlos y murmurar cosas como que él robaba la inocencia del _''pequeño e inocente adolescente''_ con el que se atrevía a salir. Por suerte no suele prestarle atención a las habladurías pero a diferencia de lo que todos sus conocidos pensaban Regulus no era el más calmado entre él y su gemelo Sirius y tendía a soltar improperios nada agradables cuando su paciencia se rebosaba.

Ama a su novio, por supuesto que sí, pero cuando se enoja no es algo que aprecie en lo absoluto. Se volvía mucho más creativo en sus más que elaboradas bromas y por supuesto a diferencia de lo que creían todos sus conocidos Sirius no era la mente maestra tras las bromas que solían realizar en conjunto. Hace una mueca y aleja esos pensamientos de su mente abriendo los ojos encontrándose frente a frente con los brillantes ojos azul violáceo de su novio.

—¿En qué estás pensando Sev? —pregunta Regulus sonriendo adorablemente, como el ángel que aparenta ser.

—En que mis estudiantes son unos ignorantes que no llegarán muy lejos —dice sin dudarlo.

El moreno alza una ceja dudando de sus palabras pero niega y sonríe ampliamente saltando a su regazo y abrazándolo con fuerza. Severus hace una mueca pero lo abraza más contra si permitiéndole acomodarse todo lo que guste.

—Los chicos ya tienen el local puesto. Ya solo falta comprar los materiales que faltan para empezar la producción y distribución de sus productos. Mañana pasaré a ver qué tal va todo.

—Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea —argumenta Severus acariciando su espalda.

—Dijiste que hiciera algo más que estar todo el día encerrado en casa o molestarte en el trabajo. Así que tengo mi propio trabajo ahora —Regulus sonríe ampliamente y lo besa—. Además, como está todo listo podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario con tranquilidad. ¿Has pensado en algo ya?

Sus pensamientos vuelven a él dando vueltas en su cabeza. El desagradable viaje de compras con personas desagradables mirándolo desagradablemente para comprar algo que quizás Regulus ya tenga o que no le guste, o ir a cenar a algún lugar y que todos los miren como bichos de laboratorio por la aparente y desacertada diferencia de edad y que su encantador novio empiece a decir cosas nada encantadoras y maldecir a todos.

—Pensaba que podríamos cenar en casa este año —dice mirándolo forzando una sonrisa.

Regulus parece adivinar sus pensamientos por lo que simplemente sonríe y lo besa con cariño.

—Excelente, haré un menú de que comeremos y cocinaremos juntos. Será divertido, solo tú y yo.

La idea le gusta a Severus. Asiente y sonríe agradecido viéndole marchar a seguir planificando su nueva empresa. Solo ellos dos, tal y como le gusta sin miradas indiscretas o contacto humano innecesario. Ahora solo falta conseguir el regalo perfecto para su novio. Sin duda será una larga búsqueda.


End file.
